


New Students (Remake)

by Rebel51



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Character Freeform, Disney Movies, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Malnutrition, Past Child Abuse, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Stealing, body issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New students attend auradon prep. Can the fatal five do what the core four could not or are they destined to find there happy ever afters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I did noticed a lot of mistakes on the other one. I did not like where i took the story so much chapter 1 to 5 will be the same but with all mistakes fixed while 6 and 7 will be changed and the story will make progress from there and im sorry for making you wait this long

Mal-Daughter of Maleficent  
Evie-Daughter of Evil Queen  
Jay-Son of Jafar  
Carlos-Son of Cruella De Vil  
Rebel Hearts(oc)-Daughter of Queen Of Hearts  
Katy Cheshire(oc)_Daughter of the Cheshire Cat  
Anthony Tremain-Son of Lady Tremain  
Beau legume(oc)-Son of Gaston  
Elric Sea(oc)-Son of Ursula  
Ben-Son of Beast and Belle  
March White(oc)-Daughter of the White Rabbit  
Ace Wonderland(oc)-Son of Alice  
Chad charming- Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella  
Ella Charming(oc)_ Daughter of Prince charming and Cinderella  
Doug-Son of Dopey  
Marina Little(oc)-Daughter of Prince Eric and Ariel  
Lonnie-daughter of Mulan  
Audrey-Daughter of Prince Phillip and Sleeping Beauty  
Jane-Duaghter of Fairy God-Mother  
Fairy God-Mother  
Jenny(oc)- Daughter of the Genie  
jade(oc)-Daughter of Genie


	2. New villains and old Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kids are introduced. Also what have the core four been up to.

Ben was happy to announce to his parents that since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos have been doing a good job on integrating to auradon life, and staying on track. That he was going to bring five more children to auradon prep. His parents agreed to this idea. they just asked for the names of the children's parents. Well Ben stated calmly Queen of Hearts, Lady Tremain, Cheshire Cat, Ursula and Gaston. The last name got both Beast and Belle of guard. Gaston! Belle and Beast yelled simultaneously He tried to kill your father! Belle Yelled. I know, but his child is innocent! Ben yelled back. They stayed quiet and discussed this until they agreed that Gaston’s son had nothing to do with what his dad had plotted a long time ago. They agreed with his choices. Ben had been happy that his parents were agreeing with his choices as king. He went straight to prepare for the arrival of the 5 new students.

the isle of the lost Rebel Hearts woke up from her beauty sleep when she saw a smile on top of her. Katy had fully appeared on top of Rebel still grinning "What are you doing in here Katy" Rebel asked groggily." Just wanted to see what my friend was doing is that so bad" Katy asked smiling. "No but I thought you were out caus.." Katy vanished in thin air and reappeared on Rebels’ desk. "You were saying" Katy asked laughing. "I wish you would stop doing that in the middle of a sentence; anyways I thought you were out causing some mischief on people". "I was but you know it’s more fun with you" Katy said with a hopeful smile. "Fine I'll be out soon just wait for me outside". Rebel mumbled. As Katy vanished in thin air with her signature smile.

Katy was waiting for Rebel Right in front of her house when she saw Beau flirting with yet another girl. As Beau was showing off to the random girl Katy decided to play one of her tricks on Beau and decided to drop some water on him so as she got on the roof she saw Anthony Tremain just laying there you would think that with his mother being Lady Tremain he would be poised and not be on top of roofs. "Are you going to cause some mischief Katy" Anthony Tsk'd at her. "Yeah Beau's flirting with some girl. So I'm dropping some water on him want to join me?" Katy Asked. "No I don't partake in childish games and aren't you a little old to be playing tricks." Anthony replied. "Whatever my moms the Cheshire cat mischief runs in my blood" Katy replied with a smirk. "No need to get all fussed up kitten now come on I will partake in this just once okay" Anthony said trying to calm Katy down. Katy smiled at this. They both got closer to the edge ready to pour the bucket on Beau as they tipped the bucket Beau was complimenting the girl on her beauty as a shot of water landed right on him. Beau looked up yelling "who did that". He climbed up the roof seeing nobody there as Katy and Anthony were snickering on the other side. Rebel was finally out of her house looking for Katy since she wasn't outside. Katy saw Rebel, and decided to vanish and appear behind her with a smile she tapped on rebels shoulder. Rebel jumped when she saw Katy behind her. "I really wish you would stop doing that Rebel exclaimed".

Beau saw Rebel and decided that now was his moment "Hey Beautiful" Beau said with a smile." Why are you all wet"? Rebel said amused. "Some idiot decided to throw some water on me from the roof". Rebel smirked and looked at Katy but decided not to say anything. Katy was just smiling clearly proud of her work and maybe holding in a laugh Rebel couldn't tell. Anthony ran to catch up to his friend's accidentally kicking the bucket. All three looked at him but beau glared at him "It was you you’re the one who spilled water on me" Beau said walking towards Anthony. Anthony looked petrified but responded calmly “No I didn't I'm a Tremain i will never be caught doing anything childish.”Yeah Beau calm down clearly the person who did do it just left the bucket there" Rebel interjected. "Then what were you doing there Tremain" Beau asked with a glare. "Well you see I was there because I saw this shiny mirror back there" Anthony showed it to all his friends. “So did you see who put the bucket there" Beau asked. "No" Anthony said shaking his head franticly. So the four decided to go to Ursula’s shop to get the last person missing from there group.

Back in the palace Ben was getting Everything ready for the new students coming from the isle of the lost he forgot about his date with Mal when he realized this he felt really bad that he stood her up. So he went to her dorm holding a teddy bear and some chocolates. He knocked on the door and Evie was the one to open the door glaring at Ben "What are you doing here" Evie asked as she glared at him. "Can I talk to Mal please" Ben asked. Mal told Evie to let Ben in. Ben entered and asked Evie if she could get Jay and Carlos and come back here in like 15 minutes. Ben told Mal that he has been busy with preparations for new students, and that his really sorry that he will make it up to her so he kisses her and they here a knock at the door. "Who is it" Mal yelled. It’s me Evie I brought Jay and Carlos with me. "Come in" Mal yelled so they could hear her.

Back on the island the four children made their way to Ursula’s shop “Hey guys it’s been awhile” Elric said restocking the back “Yeah it has do you have anything new” Rebel said looking around “. Yeah I was just getting to it, but you can look in here” Elric said putting a box on the counter so Rebel could look at it. Rebel looked in the box trying to finds something interesting when she spotted Katy in the back taking something from a shelf behind Elric and putting it in her bag. “So what are you guys planning on doing” Elric asked clearly bored “well we were going to Katy’s House after this you should come” Rebel said to Elric “wish I could, but I have to take care of the shop” Elric said “ Close it up early” they all said simultaneously “You need to have a life to you know can’t be stuck here allday just because your mom tells you to” Rebel said “I guess I could do that” Elric said “Just let me restock the shelf’s” Elric said “Sure will wait outside” Katy Said with a smile “ Sure thing and Katy” Elric said looking at her “Yeah” Katy said still smiling “ Put it back” Elric said Grinning“ How did you know” Katy said putting the amulet back “ Let’s just say your predictable” Elric said smirking “I am not” Katy said pouting as she went outside. “You know I’ll need to have you under contract that if this goes south it’s on you” Elric said laughing

Back in the palace Ben asked Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos if they knew anything about the new students that would arrive in a week. They all said that they had no idea they had heard their names around the island but that’s pretty much it. He left disappointed but had to get all the things ready so left to get everything in order. He talked about the cheerleaders with Audrey, and then he went to see the banner with Lonnie who had designed it. It was simple, but nice. Come next Monday the children would be here.

So they were in Katy’s house bragging about what they had stolen that day. Of course Anthony said he was a Tremain and didn’t get his hands dirty so he had nothing with him. He told his henchmen get everything for him. Katy took her bag and spilled out everything she had in it. It wasn’t much just some coins and candy she justified it by saying she was busy playing tricks on people. Elric had nothing stating he was in the shop all day. Rebel and Beau looked at each other smirking they always had this little contest about who stole the most that day. They were both very competitive so they started making small contest out of small things like who could get where the fastest, but this was a daily competition. Beau went first showing he stole some necklaces, Rings, earrings and some money. Rebel had some jewels, a couple of crowns, a coat that came from cruella's closet that made everybody gasp so many tried to steal from cruella but nobody ever could. And the last item made everybody overjoyed she had found a magic lamp making Rebel the winner “Of with the competition” Rebel celebrated Katy was about to say something when her mother appeared behind her and how did my mischievous kitty do today “Really well mom I played so many tricks” Katy said beaming as she told her mother all the tricks of the day oh Katy those tricks won’t do there really childish Katy seemed sad after that she stopped smiling. “I almost forgot you kids will come with me to the Queen of hearts house all your parents will be waiting there for you” Cat said

When they got to Rebels house there parents were waiting in the kitchen. Rebel was confused “so what is this about” Rebel was looking straight at her mom “you remember those four kids that went to Auradon and never came back beause they decided to be good” Ursula made a sickening Face “ Disgusting leaving there parents to rot in this island by themselves” “Yes yes distasteful anyway you five have been chosen to be the next group to go to auradon prep” Lady Tremaine interjected Cat had appeared out of nowhere “ And you children will pick up where they left off you will help us get are revenge on the people of auradon and we will rule the land with iron fist” she exclaimed Gaston continued “Revenge on Beast and Belle” “Revenge on Alice” The Queen of Hearts and Cat Cheshire Said together “On Cinderella and her stupid mice” Lady tremaine interjected “Revenge on Ariel and Triton And her little prince too” Ursula finished. “What do we have to do” they asked simultaneously “You will do what the others failed at just get fairy god mothers wand and break this barrier. t That they put after the brats coronation”. The queen of hearts Said. We won’t fail you they each said to their respective parents.

“Katy Make sure you show those nobody’s in auradon what Cheshire can do” Cat told her daughter “Yes mom I will do the best tricks ever” Katy said beaming “That’s my mischievous kitty” Cat said smiling. “Rebel dear I want you to have this” the queen of hearts said while handing rebel a book“ My mom gave me this when I was your age and now I’m giving it to you their guidelines to how to rule your subjects try them out in Auradon”. “Yes mother of course” rebel smiled now what’s are motto “Off with their head”. Rebel replied happily. Ursula gave Elric a crystal ball just small enough that he can hide it in his bag so he can see everything that’s going on in auradon and remember make contracts with as many people as you can.” Don’t fail me” Ursula warned “Yes mother” Elric said softly. “Here son “ Gaston handed his son his sword “ Your son sword dad are you sure” Beau said “Yes son its your turn to slay the beast that got here in the first place” Gaston said shaking his sons hand “Yes father” Beau said with a smirk “ Just make sure to hide it so they don’t take it away” Gaston told his son “yes of course” beau replied “Anthony you know what you have to do marry someone rich and get me into any castle just get me out of here.” Lady Tremain half-yelled at her son. “Yes mother I promise that it’s you and me.

As they got ready for Auradon prep they all thought “They have no idea who their messing with”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get chapter 2-5 up tommorow but it might take a whie.


End file.
